


one more light (a one shot/drabble collection)

by allaboutzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaeyu, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mimo, One Shot, One Shot Collection, chaetzu, please read any trigger warnings in the author's notes, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutzu/pseuds/allaboutzu
Summary: A compilation of Twice drabbles/short one shots I've written.Mostly Chaeyu!1. Between Me and You (Chaeyu)2. To Each Their Own (And My Own is You) (Chaeyu)3. Please Tell Them My Name (So That They Never Forget) (Mimo)4. If We Go Together, We'll Be Less Lonely (Chaeyu)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 22





	1. Between Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung has many loves, she just wonders if she chose the right one.
> 
> Title is from "Between Me and You" by Brandon Flowers

_It’s been 3 years._

Chaeyoung’s mind wanders as her eyes roam over the finished painting for the nth time, scanning the brush strokes for any imperfections and details that have been missed. Something catches her eye and her hand itches, her fingers playing with the edges of a worn piece of paper in her pocket before she reaches out to add one last thing to the painting.

It’s always one last thing. Chaeyoung, despite her free-spirited attitude, has always been meticulous with the things she loves. It was both a blessing and a curse; her work was impeccable but she became so absorbed that everything else around her fell away.

3 years ago, she had to make a choice. Sometimes she wonders if she made the right one.

The sharp ringing of her phone alarm breaks her from her reverie and she quickly packs up her art studio before rushing out the door. Her destination was only a ten minute walk away, but she didn’t want to risk being late.

After all, it’s been 3 years. She didn’t want to repeat her mistakes.

Chaeyoung sits on a park bench, knees bouncing in anticipation with her hands shoved into her pockets. Her fingers find the edges of the paper again as she pulls out a worn and crinkled letter. She opens it and smiles at it fondly, remembering the multitudes of crumpled paper balls that overflowed from her waste basket as she wrote and rewrote this letter before shakily and hastily shoving it into Tzuyu’s hands.

Chaeyoung is meticulous with the things (and people) she loves. That confession letter was no exception.

The sound of clicking heels approaching her catches Chaeyoung’s attention. She looks up and her breath catches in her throat. There stands Tzuyu, the sun behind her giving her an ethereal glow; truly fitting for a goddess among men. Tzuyu’s eyes shine with a mixture of emotions and a wide smile spreads across her face. In that moment, Chaeyoung swears that Tzuyu’s smile was much more blinding than the sun behind her.

“Hi, Chaeng.”

A million emotions rush through Chaeyoung from those two words: sadness, happiness, longing, regret, relief -- they all tumble over each other and make a mess of her heart, but she manages to compose herself and choke out a response.

“Hi, Tzu.”

They smile softly at each other, 3 years worth of unspoken words and conversations hanging in the air between them. Tzuyu’s eyes shift away from Chaeyoung and she ducks her head, suddenly embarrassed by the intensely soft gaze Chaeyoung is giving her. She sees the letter in Chaeyoung’s hand and gasps, reaching out to gently take it from her after wordlessly asking for Chaeyoung’s permission.

A glint of light catches on Tzuyu’s left ring finger. Chaeyoung notices.

“I can’t believe you still have this,” Tzuyu says softly. She runs her fingers over the ink fondly. Chaeyoung searches Tzuyu’s eyes as she reads the letter once again, looking for any traces of pain or regret, but all she finds is warmth.

“Do you regret it?”

Chaeyoung realizes that her mouth moves before her brain can catch up. Tzuyu looks up, puzzled, and waits patiently for Chaeyoung to elaborate.

“Do you regret...what we had? Do you regret my choice? Are you happy?”

Tzuyu pauses and, after a moment, smiles gently.

“I don’t regret what we had and I am happy now. Are you? Do _you_ regret your choice?”

Chaeyoung stares at Tzuyu, her racing mind suddenly coming to a halt. _Tzuyu is happy._ It was as if a weight had suddenly been lifted, 3 years worth of guilt and self-hatred slowly drifting away. For the first time in 3 years, Chaeyoung smiles genuinely with Tzuyu in mind.

“I...think I’m happy too. And I’m glad you’re happy. I loved you, but I loved art more. I couldn’t make you suffer for my passion, so I let you go. If I was able to find happiness through my art then I wanted you to find it too.” Chaeyoung gestures to Tzuyu’s left hand.

“And I think you found it. Congratulations.”

Tzuyu touches her engagement ring and beams at Chaeyoung.

“Thank you, that really means a lot.”

Chaeyoung returns the smile, relief settling into her heart.

“You’re welcome. Since it’s been 3 years, let’s catch up, shall we? There’s a coffee shop right around the block from my art studio and I can show you my latest piece while you sip your overly sweet coffee.”

Tzuyu returns the letter to Chaeyoung and laughs as they walk back to her art studio. Chaeyoung’s fingers play with the edges of the letter again before she finally crumples the paper that had been burning a hole in her pocket for the last 3 years.

Chaeyoung is meticulous with the things (and people) she loves, and she figures this is a good first step to loving herself. After all, there’s a power in letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to go with an edit I made here: https://twitter.com/allaboutzu/status/1209466238520434688
> 
> I don't write all that much, but find me on twitter at @allaboutzu if you wanna talk :)


	2. To Each Their Own (And My Own Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tzuyu discovers why it's called a crush.
> 
>   
> Written in 2nd person POV where "you" is Tzuyu and "she" is Chaeyoung.
> 
> Title inspired by To Each His Own by Talos.

Out of sight, out of mind. That’s how all of your friends (the ones around you anyway) viewed your inability to maintain friendships and relationships. You were never the one to put in the effort to see someone, and you sometimes wondered how you had any friends in the first place. You were always an all or nothing type of person — you either cared for someone too much or almost not at all. She was the first one.

You had met at a concert. It was something out of a lesbian’s fantasy, really. It was a Tegan and Sara concert and you had decided to drive an hour away to attend by yourself. She just so happened to be the friendly type in front of you in line who also came without a plus one, or four. There’s something about concert friendships — hard and fast, but fleeting. They’re there for a moment — just long enough to ease the awkwardness and tension you put yourself into for that 3 hour period — and then they’re gone the next and you move on with your life.

But that wasn’t the case with her. There was something addicting. Something about the way she spoke and the playful glint in her eyes that kept you transfixed. You exchanged numbers, not expecting to hear from her again, but the hope that you swallowed and shoved down bloomed when she texted you first. She was a current that drew you in and you were just hoping you wouldn’t drown.

At first, you chalked it up to a feeling of familiarity and comfort in finding a friend who shared the same interests as deeply as you, but days turned into months of talking about everything and nothing at all and you knew that there was something else if the clenching of your heart was any indication. Maybe that’s why it was called a crush, although you suspect your feelings for the girl grew stronger than that as time moved forward.

Finding out online was not what you had in mind. She had met someone and you had pitifully wrenched your heart out for her in a confession after it was too late. The worst part? She had known.

You wanted to feel angry. You had the right to, didn’t you? She had known about your feelings all this time, but never said anything. It felt like a betrayal; leading you along by a string only to sever it with an “I’m sorry.” You had just kept falling —faster and faster — until she consumed you, occupying every crevice of your mind. It was the late night texts coupled with a “good morning” and “good night” every day for the past _year_. The 5 hour drive she made to your cramped dorm room _just_ to visit you. Her desire to talk to you about her insecurities and life before she met you. You wanted to feel angry — at yourself and at her. How could you misinterpret this? How could you _not_ misinterpret this? You wanted to cry at this feeling of loss; the loss of something that never existed in the first place. You wanted to feel _something_ — but all that came was the feeling of your heart plummeting into your stomach, crashing against the waves of cold numbness that seeped into your skin. You didn’t know it was possible to feel so hollow yet so heavy at the same time, but there you were — curled up on your bed as the weight of rejection and self-pity pressed onto your body and your heart.

You wanted to feel angry...but you couldn’t. After all, she was entitled to her feelings too, and throwing away a year’s worth of friendship was even more heartbreaking. Time heals broken hearts, and you hoped that your mending would go by quickly.

_________________________________________________________________

One night, out of the blue, she texts you asking if you remember having a crush on her all those years ago. You had forced yourself to get over her before your heart was ready, but you were right: time does heal broken hearts. For the first time in a long time, you can think about it — reminisce almost — without that dull ache in your chest. You smile to yourself and tell her yes, you do remember. You can almost hear her voice when she shyly asks what it was about her that made you fall — because she had met a girl. It takes you a moment to recall the memories, a feeling of fondness washing over you instead of the cold numbness that seeped into your skin back then. Your eyes soften when you can imagine her waiting anxiously for your answer on the other side of the country, those three little gray dots taunting her. And so, you type. And you tell her about everything that made her your first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading some fics written in 2nd person POV and thought it was an interesting format to experiment. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Please Tell Them My Name (So That They Never Forget)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name." - Myoui Mina

Her fingertips graze the worn cardboard as Momo stretches her arm to its limit to reach the last box on the highest shelf in her closet. She mutters a string of profanities under her breath, cursing her genetics for not giving her another few centimeters of height (and for not buying a step ladder when she knew this would inevitably happen; it always did). In her last attempt, she jumps. She feels her hands wrap around the box as it slides away from the shelf, a triumphant smile stretching across her face before she realizes that she’s falling face first straight into the ground (she curses her genetics for her lack of athleticism and coordination too).

A flurry of photos flutter down around her and she sighs at the mess. Moving out of the home you made for yourself over the last 10 years wasn’t easy, and she just created more work for herself. Momo starts pushing the photos into a pile, gathering them up to put back into the old and dusty shoe box when a particular one catches her attention. It was a photo taken at one of their concerts many years ago. It was candid and not entirely flattering — you could tell because Momo looked like she was in the middle of fixing her hair — but she printed and saved the photo immediately after seeing it all those years ago.

It was the look on her face — on Mina’s face — that made her save it. The raw emotion and sadness from the pain she was in made Momo’s heart twist like she was reliving the endless uncertainty of whether Mina would come back to them. Her eyes scan the rest of the photo and stop when they reach their conjoined hands — held together so tightly as if Mina would slip through her fingertips if she loosened her grasp even a little — and she realizes and remembers.

_Mina never left. And they never left her. They never would._

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a barrage of quick and tiny footsteps rapidly approaching her closet door. Two small bodies slam into her with a squeal as she grunts from the impact.

“Mom! What’s taking so long? Mom is waiting outside with the movers and she’s doing that tapping thing when she’s getting mad!”

“Mom, who’s that? She kind of looks like...”

“That’s Mina.”

“Mina? Isn’t that mom’s name?”

Momo smiles softly. “It is. And that’s your mom. But before she was your mom, to me she was just…Mina.”

Her daughter hums in response. “Well, mom looks really pretty there. Show us more pictures later, I can hear her foot tapping all the way from here.”

Momo watches them scurry away with a grin and takes one last look at the photo before placing it back in the shoe box. She remembers in a past interview, Mina said "if you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name.”

Momo chuckles as she closes the door to their house for the final time. She never thought she’d be the one telling their children that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this interview moment from Seize the Light: https://twitter.com/hehejeongmi/status/1275811427052253189
> 
> And this is the photo Momo found: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbTMCAsU4AoVRAL?format=jpg&name=large


	4. If We Go Together, We'll Be Less Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung has always been the strong one. But this time, Tzuyu would be the one to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Implied death, gore, and blood.

Chaeyoung, was always the strong one. Tzuyu knew that for a fact.

_“Tzuyu, if you went to a deserted island which member would you want to take with you the most?”_

_Tzuyu only takes a second to think before she answers—_

_“Chaeyoung.”_

_She says the name without hesitation, the person who is always on the forefront of her mind. Chaeyoung was always the strong and independent one, and she knew that if she brought Chaeyoung to an island with her, she would be the one beside her rather than coddling her like the rest of Twice would._

_Tzuyu smiles at the phone screen with her signature dimple, continuing her vlive Q &A._

_“If we go together, we’ll be less lonely.”_

Tzuyu’s fingers tighten around the handle of the pistol, her knuckles becoming white as fear consumes her. Chaeyoung, strong and independent Chaeyoung, embraces Tzuyu and buries her face into Tzuyu’s chest as hot tears wet the shirt clenched between her fists. She didn’t want to look. No, she couldn’t look.

_“Momo-yah!”_

_Sana screamed for Momo as she saw the zombie approaching, but it was too late. The sound of teeth sinking into and tearing apart flesh and Momo’s bloodcurdling scream that echoed in the halls rang in Chaeyoung’s ears. Sana’s scream followed shortly after._

_Red. There was so much red. Jihyo desperately scrambled away from the wave of zombies approaching her. In her haste she stumbled and fell, twisting her body around to kick at them as her last resort for survival. But these weren’t the same slow moving zombies as before; they had gained speed and strength, and Chaeyoung knew there was no chance as Jihyo was dragged away kicking and screaming by the undead._

_What was once a hall filled with deafening and ear piercing screams was replaced with the low hum of the zombies’ groaning. She witnessed, with her very own eyes, her friends turning. No longer were they the warm and caring friends—no, her family—that she had grown to love over these past 5 years. Now they were cold, lifeless. They had no memory of Chaeyoung, only the scent of her flesh and blood enticing them to continue approaching her. Chaeyoung just stood there in horror and disbelief, unable to process how she had lost almost everything in an instant when-_

_A thin arm snaked around Chaeyoung’s waist and pulled her sharply backward. She crashed into a body, one that felt all too warm and familiar. She looks up in alarm and see’s Tzuyu—beautiful, kind, and softhearted Tzuyu—trembling with a pistol in hand, her arm outstretched and pointed at the mob of zombies that their friends were now a part of._

Tzuyu carefully untangles Chaeyoung from herself and roughly shoves her behind her, urging Chaeyoung to run towards the exit. Chaeyoung stumbles and turns back to cry out Tzuyu’s name in desperation.

“Tzuyu-ah!”

“I’ll protect the School Meal Club.”

Tzuyu doesn’t turn around when she says this, but Chaeyoung can tell by the way Tzuyu is trembling and in the way her voice breaks that Tzuyu is crying too.

“Tzuyu, I’m not leaving without you.”

“It’s too dangerous to save me, Chaeyoung.”

“You said if we go together, we’ll be less lonely!”

Tzuyu stiffens—remembering what she said on that vlive, but she knows that they both can’t survive. Not with the single bullet left in the gun. Tzuyu grits her teeth. Tzuyu never lies; she promised herself that she would never lie to Chaeyoung for as long as she lives.

“Chaeyoung, I can fend them off. You go look for help first and I’ll catch up. You’re faster than me so I can’t slow you down.”

“Tzuyu-“

Tzuyu turns to Chaeyoung with an unreadable expression—a mixture of sadness, pain, finality, and determination.

“Please.”

Chaeyoung purses her lips and slowly begins to walk backwards before turning around and breaking into a sprint. Before reaching the exit, she turns around to look at Tzuyu once more—not realizing it would be the last time—and then disappears to find aid.

Tzuyu smiles wryly and cocks the pistol.

“If we go together…we’ll be less lonely.”

A single gunshot rings out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the most recent episodes of Time to Twice and this artist's artwork: https://twitter.com/_SNxCY/status/1281641511755497479
> 
> Please check them out!
> 
> You can find me at @allaboutzu on Twitter :)


End file.
